Tangled Lives At Hogwarts Discontinued
by Love Hope Joy
Summary: What happens when Draco decides he wants Andrea to be his girlfriend, but she has already fallen in love with Harry. Harry on the other hand, thinks her twin Angelina is cute, but Angelina thinks Draco is the perfect guy for her. A totally tangled story
1. Intro

O . O . O . O . O

Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the book or movie. They belong fully to J. K. Rowling.

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives - Chapter 1

O . O . O . O . O

Andrea and Angelina were twins, both sweet sixteen, as the muggles called it,but as different as north and south. However, they did have a few things in commonThey were both extremely smart witches. They each had both received a minimum of at least nine O.W.L.s, most of them 'Outstanding.' They weren't nearly as smart as Hermione, but a good distance smarter than most of their classmates.

They both had grey eyes. However, Andrea's eyes were greyer than Angelina's, and Angelina's eyes were bluer than Andrea's. They both had red brown hair. Andrea had her hair cut attractively short, curling the ends insides, but Angelina had let her naturally wavy hair grow long. And they were about the same height. If someone was to see them, they would be surprised to see how alike yet different they were from each other. They each had their own unique beauty, but the biggest difference was that Andrea was in Slytherin, and Angelina was in Gryffindor.

O . O . O . O . O

Andrea stepped into the Slytherin common room. It was so nice to be back at Hogwarts. She didn't think she could stand her stupid sister Angelina anymore. They were constantly arguing over just about any little thing. Andrea sighed angrily as she noticed seventh year Draco Malfoy showing off his new toy. Andrea stepped forward to take a closer look and almost laughed out loud. He had jinxed a stuffed purple dinosaur. She wondered if he was planning to give it to Parkinson becauseit would have been the perfect gift for her.

Draco felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned his head to see a pair of eyes not unlike his own. The eyes belonged to a stunningly pretty girl, who turned away when he met her gaze. Who was she? And why had he never noticed her before? Surely he had noticed every girl in Slytherin, yet here was a girl that looked completely unfamiliar. He shrugged the thought off and went back to entertaining Pansy with the muggle toy he bought.

He had charmed it so that if someone squeezed it, the toy would slap the person really hard, but he couldn't figure out a spell to get it to stop singing the ridiculous song. It was a rather stupid muggle song, or so Draco thought.

Meanwhile, Andrea headed toward the girl's dormitory. She was hoping to find Blaise whom she had gotten together near the end of school last year. She glared at Malfoy before she left. Malfoy was an arrogant little pig, who did not need her attention. Blaise, on the other hand, deserved it.

She saw Blaise talking to his friends and waved him over. "Blaise! You've grown so much over the summer," she gushed.

"Yeah, you too," he paused. "Come on. I want to show you something in the boy's dormitory," he grabbed her hand and led her away from Malfoy and up the stairs to his bed.

"So how wasyour summer," he asked, tilting his head to smile at her.

"Oh, nothing really interesting. Just trying to avoid Angelina. She's a pain in the butt. Sometimes, I wish I was an only child," she laughed.

"Yeah," Blaise leaned toward her and before she knew it, she was kissing Blaise furiously on the lips. She reached up to grab his neck and brought him down on his bed. She had missed him so much. After all, she hadn't seen almost any of her friends over the summer.

Back in the common room, Draco was handing Pansy the toy and told her it would perform a cool trick if she squeezed it. Pansy, being stupid and all, giggled and squeezed the toy hard as Draco handed to her and the toy burst out:

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We are one big family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say I love you, too._

Pansy giggled again when the song was over and squeezed the toy over and over again. She would ignore the slap and instead hug Draco and whisper, "I love you" or "Mrs. Pansy Malfoy" in his ear. It was getting so annoying because Pansy would continuously squeeze the toy and continuously kiss Draco on the cheek.

So Draco finally grabbed the toy, received a slap and stormed off to his room to find Blaise and a girl kissing each other furiously on top of _his_ bed.

"Get a ROOM!" Draco yelled, fuming with anger. Andrea sat up to see that annoying Malfoy standing there dumbstruck.

"Sorry, but it _was _empty before _you _came in!" Blaise shouted back. He lead Andrea out of the room, and they kissed good bye before Andrea went to the girl's dormitory.

She couldn't believe her luck. Blaise didn't even get to show her the thing he was going to show her. Unless that was what he wanted to show her, howgood of a kisser he was. Anyway, she would never get to know because of that stupid Malfoy. Who did Malfoy think he was? He couldn't go around yelling at people to 'get a room' after all, it's not like he hasn't done it. In fact, now that she thought about it, Malfoy always seemed to be kissing a girl in every room he went no matter who was there.

She fell on her bed and was soon fast asleep, still thinking about her rotten luck. She'd show him! Yes, she'd definitely show him.

O . O . O . O . O

Meanwhile, Angelina was having her own, yet similar problems.

O . O . O . O . O

Angelina sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She closed her eyes as she started daydreaming about her Mr. Perfect. He would have to be taller than her, handsome, smart, loyal, brave, nice, and just as close to perfect as possible.

She heard giggling and opened her eyes to find Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley cuddling and whispering to each other across the room. She frowned and rotated her chair to find... Hermione and Ron sitting nearby, arms wrapped around each other totally engrossed in each other. Angelina stood up in disgust.

_Who did these people think they are?_ Angelina thought angrily. _Just because they defeated Voldemort and saved the world from forever doom doesn't mean they can kiss and cuddle in the common room! ... Wait actually this does make a lot of sense. _She sighed and left to go chat with Colin Creevy trying to figure out how many qualities Colin shared with Mr. Perfect...

O . O . O . O . O

Ok, that's the end. I'm sorry that Andrea's POV is shorter than Angelina's POV. I'm also sorry that the story is overall really short. Sorry, but I promise I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Please review! I really want to know how to improve because I know there are many faults in my story so far. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Angelina

O . O . O . O . O

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives At Hogwarts- Angelina

O . O . O . O . O

Angelina woke up to the soft, gentle snoring of Ginny. She lay on her bed, too lazy to get up. She didn't know that today would be the day where her life would be changed.

She looked around for Belinda, couldn't find her, so decided that Ginny would be her companion for the day. Definitely not what she would have hoped for, but she would rather go down to breakfast with Ginny than with nobody.

Angelina got up, dressed into her black robes and aroused Ginny. Together, they made their way to the Grand Hall. Ginny couldn't stop talking about Harry. It was Harry this and Harry that and . . .

"Ooh! And he's so sentimental. He bought me twelve roses for my birthday and wrote a letter that he would love me until the last rose died," she gushed.

"So?" Angelina replied, tired of this Harry talk.

"The last rose wasn't real! It was plastic." And on and on Ginny went until they finally finished breakfast.

"Oh, look! I see Belinda, I'd better go say hi," Angelina said, managing to say it in between Ginny's words.

"Oh, okay. Well, I see Luna, so see you in charms."

"Yeah, see you," she parted quickly with Ginny and rushed off to charms.

Angelina was so glad to have gotten rid of Ginny that she crashed right into Harry.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she bent down to help pick up his books, "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"Same here," he offered a shy smile. Angelina smiled back and couldn't notice that he was as cute as Ginny had bragged. "Well, I'll be on my way. I have double potions with Slytherins next," he made a face.

Angelina laughed and they too, went off their separate ways. She felt sorry for him, she didn't have as many classes as he did.

She arrived in the charms classroom, surprised that she was the first person present and was greeted by the small Professor.

"Ahh, Angelina," he squeaked, "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Ummm . . . Sure, I guess. If you call spending the whole summer with a retarded sister fun. OOPS! Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sorry about your summer, Angelina," he answered, absentminded. Students began shuffling through the door, "Well, class is going to start soon, so you'd better go back to your seat."

Angelina grinned and headed to her seat next to Belinda, her best friend since before Hogwarts. Angelina smiled as she remembered that day when the owls arrived, she was at Belinda's house celebrating Belinda's 11th birthday. She laughed as she remembered Belinda's shocked face as the owls soared in. There were two owls, one for each of them. Happy that none of them were squibs, they had danced in circles after they read the letter.

"What's up?" Belinda held out her hand and Angelina hit a high five.

"Nothing, unless," Angelina lowered voice, "If you call listening to Ginny brag about Harry the _whole_ way to the Great Hall news." They both giggled. It wasn't Harry's fault, really, that they didn't like him. They thought he was an arrogant snot that was so stuck-up, he couldn't see the ground. Or at least that's what Belinda thought, Angelina debated over wether or not he really was that bad. She remembered his warm smile back when they had bumped into each other in the corridor. "Belinda, where were you this morning?"

"Getting gossip!" Belinda replied, "Duh! Anyways, listen to this. Brianna told me that Ginny was talking in her sleep. 'Oh, Harry dear! I'm so sorry . . . Please forgive me. I didn't do anything wrong.' And then she woke up panting. Brianna swore that she saw tears in her eyes."

Angelina laughed, "Ginny's soooo pathetic! Every time she's near Harry, she's practically _drooling_ on him!"

"Class!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, "Please quiet down. We are about to start."

O . O . O . O . O

Angelina got out of the classroom in a hurry. She had accidentally spilled something on her shirt during charms and couldn't get it out, even with magic. She and Belinda stumbled their way to the Gryffindor common room and into the girl's dormitory.

"Here, try this on," Belinda tossed Angelina a white lacy shirt and a dark navy blue mini-skirt, "I doubt sticky, wet robes are very comfortable."

"I can't wear this, Belinda. I'll be the only one that's _not_ wearing the uniform," she sank down onto her bed.

"Oh, just try this on. You'll only be wearing this for a while, just until the house elves wash it."

"Oh, all right," Angelina got into her new attire and Belinda stood back and admired her.

"It looks really nice on you," she complimented.

"Yeah... Sure, thanks."

"And, I know the perfect hairdo to go with it," Belinda spun Angelina around and twisted her hair into a messy bun.

"Perfect! Now you have to show Colin how good you look," Angelina rolled her eyes, but Belinda pushed on, "At least take a walk around the school! We are _not _staying in here. Come on!" She grabbed Angelina and pulled her outside of Gryffindor, past the Fat Lady before she was swallowed into the crowd. Angelina looked around in search of her lost friend, but couldn't see her. She pushed her way into an empty classroom, fighting for personal space.

A blonde guy, a Slytherin from the color of his robes stood toward the back of the room. He turned around when he heard her entering.

"Oh, sorry," Angelina mumbled, "I didn't know... I mean.. I thought this room was empty. The crowd back there was soo.. . Big." Angelina couldn't recognize her voice, it was higher and shakier then her usual quiet voice. She managed an awkward grin. The blonde guy laughed.

"Hey, I know you! Actually, I've been looking for you." He paused, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy," he drawled. He held out his hand.

"I'm Angelina Folson," she took his hand and gave it a firm shake, "But you already knew that, right? Anyways, you said you were looking for me."

"Oh yeah... To give you this," he pulled her into his arm and gave her a long, deep kiss. Angelina had _no _idea what was going on, but responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

The door burst open, and the couple looked up to find Blaise staring at them.

"Draco," he stammered, "what in the _world_ do you think _you're_ doing!"

"Hmmm... I think I'm KISSING!" Draco hollered back.

"What! I...I... I can't believe you betrayed me! You... You... You said..." Blaise stomped toward Draco and Angelina quickly slid out of the room, wondering what had just happened. The only thing that was circulating in her brain was _Draco Malfoy kissed me! Draco Malfoy kissed me! YAY!_ as she sprinted to the Gryffindor common room.

She grabbed Belinda who appeared from nowhere and shrieked, "Oh my goodness! You won't believe whatjust happened to _me_!"

Belinda raised her eyebrow, "Calm down, Angel, breathe! Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. In-"

"Cut it out!" Angelina whacked her friend softly on the arm, "I've finally found my Mr. Perfect!"

"You're serious, right? Cause if you aren't," Belinda paused then raised her wand, "Angelina, meet Mr. Wandy. You're not getting me hyped up for nothing. You've done that to me like since before we started talking.

It was Angelina's turn to raise her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Of course, now get to the point! Who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy," she bit her lip, wondering how her friend would react.

"What! You can't be serious," Belinda nervously laughed, "worry" was written all over her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco Malfoy," she spat, "is sooo much more arrogant then even... Ginny Weasley."

"Did someone say my name?" a sleepy voice called out.

"Nah, go back to sleep," Belinda turned back to Angelina, "Something happened between you guys. Spit it out!"

"We... I dunno how to say this, but," Angelina looked at the ground, "we kissed."

"WHAT!"

"Some people are trying to sleep!" Ginny yelled out from some bed to the left of them.

"Continue. Ignore the red turd, Angelina, what happened?"

"I dunno," Angelina meekly whispered, "I just remember that... Well, remember how we got seperated?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I pushed my way into this empty classroom and we kissed."

Belinda stared at her with a confused expression.

"Okay, he just came up to me and was like, 'I need to give you something' and then he kissed me... And it was awesome! You don't know how awesome it was!"

"I'm surprised. You would never let down your guard like that," Belinda eyed her carefully. "Well, we'll see what really happened tomorrow. I doubt, no offense, that he didn't really mean to kiss you. Maybe he was drunk. I mean you guys have only known each other for like two seconds. Maybe he was using you."

"You don't understand! He was soo... soo.. SMOOTH!"

"Of course he's smooth! He's the smoothest guy in Slytherin. He's a player, he dates girls then dumps girls. Shags them then breaks their hearts. Trust me, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Yes I do, wait... No! I mean, I'm not getting myself into anything."

"Well, if he _does_ hurt you... He won't know what hit him."

Angelina broke into a grin, "Draco, meet Mr. Wandy."

O . O . O . O . O

Thanks to my reviewers.

Hope you like this chapter better, I tried to make it longer. Actually, I started writing and I couldn't stop. Please review and I checked the chapter thoroughly for mistakes! By the way, I have nothing against Ginny, its just that the characters dislike them so I describe her as a mean snobby girl, but I'm sure she isn't. I think Ginny is a remarkable character.

Thanks to Lily in the Pond - You have been an awesome friend and thanks for the review! I look forward hearing you again which is probably tomorrow. . . BUT THANKS SO MUCH!


	3. Chapter3: Draco

O . O . O . O . O

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J. K. Rowling. And that goes for everything else she wrote, too.

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives At Hogwarts - Draco

O . O . O . O . O

Draco lay on his bed; he was thinking about Andrea. . . Last night he had decided that he had to find a way to break Andrea and Blaise up and now it was staring at him right at the face. Use Angelina! And so that was what he had done, even though he didn't realize it at the time. He smiled to himself as he remembered how his luck changed from bad to good. Bad luck that Blaise had found a pretty girlfriend, but good luck now that Andrea was sure to fall in love with him. He remembered when Angelina had burst panting into the classroom.

O . O . O . O .

FLASHBACK

O .O . O . O . O

Draco looked her up and down. This had to be her, this had to be the girl that was snogging Blaise. He would just have to show her how much better he was at kissing than Blaise. Then maybe, just maybe, she would realize what she was missing out and dump Blaise. Then Draco and the girl couuld live together happily ever after - or until the girl became boring. Then he could dump her and move on.

He said as calmly as he could, "I know you. I've been looking for you." He took a breath to help calm him down and stuck out his hand, "My name is Draco Malfoy." As if she didn't know who he was.

"My name is Angelina Folson," she took his hand and gave it a warm, but firm shake. Draco Malfoy's mind was racing. A warm shake meant that the owner was a friendly person, a firm shake meant that the person was a confident and strong person. A warm and friendly shake probably meant a friendly, confident, and strong person - a personality he could definitely live with. "You said you were looking for me."

"Yes, to give you this." That was when he leaned over, that was when they made contact, and that was when hefelt Angelina melt in his arms. His charm was working, he thought confidently. He smiled, and that was when Blaise burst in.

Blaise had took out his wand and shouted a lot of nonsense. However, he didn't use his wand. No surprise there, since Blaise practically worshipped Draco. He would never _dream_ of hurting him. Blaise was just a bunch of talk.

"Andrea would never betray me like that! She's not like that! HOW COULD YOU! I thought you were my best friend," screamed Blaise.

"Andrea?"

"Andrea? Andrea? Who do you think the girl you were snoggin just then was?"

"Ang-Andrea of course," Draco did some quick adding in his head. If Blaise wasn't dating Angelina, that meant that he was dating Andrea which meant that the person he had kissed was not the person he had meant to kiss, yet Blaise seemed upset that he had kissed her, some one who he had_thought_ was Andrea. But if she _was_ Andrea, why would she be calling herself Angelina? Draco felt like his head was going to explode. He would play along. Blaise would go back to Ange-no Andrea, and yell at her. They would break up, and Andrea would come to Draco crying. Perfect plan made by Mr. Draco P. Malfoy, the P stood for "perfect" of course.

"Well, Malfoy," Blaise sneered, but Draco could tell that Blaise was about to break down, and was only sneering for a cover up. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What can I say for myself. She was all over me! You saw for yourself, the way she was practically drooling over me. Blaise, she does _not_ deserve you! She was double-timing you, Blaise. Listen to me!" but Blaise was already walking angrily out of the classroom.

O . O . O . O . O

END OF FLASHBACK

O . O . O . O . O

Draco fell asleep to the rythemetic breathing of Blaise.

He felt someone snuggle besides him and grinned to himself, it must be Andrea. She was such a poor thing, probably beaten up by Blaise. Then "Andrea" squeezed him, just like the way Pansy did when they were a couple that he turned around to find Pansy snuggled besides him. He gave a startled yell and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Out of the boy's dormitory and into the corridors, but he didn't stop there. He had no idea where he was going, why he was running, but that he just had to do it. So finally, he came to a halt in the classroom where he and Angelina had met.

He opened the door to find Angelina sitting there, a jar of fire next to her, and a book open. She seemed to be studying. She turned around and gave him a polite nod.

"I'm working on my homework. I forgot to due it, and it's do tomorrow, so I decided to finish it. However, these two third years were snogging each other nearby, and they weren't doing it properly. I mean, they were so loud and making smacking and slurping noises and... Ugh!" Angelina shuddered at the thought.

Draco put his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, that's _nothing _compared to what happened to meI woke up to find _Pansy_ next to me. Now that's _really_ scary!"

Angelina laughed. Suddenly, Draco leaned closer.

"Looks like you have a smudge on your nose," he inspected.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get it off for me," Angelina asked. She leaned forward and the door burst open _again._

"Merlin, can you guys stop making out for once!" Blaise stood in the frame of the door, he seemed taller than usual. He walked forward, grabbed Draco by the collar, and dragged him out. As Draco left, he realized that Blaise probably didn't realize thatshe wasn't Andrea. He was such a thick head.

O . O . O . O . O

"I can't believe you Andrea! What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Blaise hollered.

Draco woke up early in the morning to see Blaise and Andrea, both had their wands out standing face to face with each other with ugly scowls on their faces.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Blaise! You know that!"

"Know what? That you've been snogging with Malfoy every single time I turn my back around?"

"No! I hav-"

"Yes you have! Don't lie to me! How dense do you think I am. I've caught you-"

"But, I-"

"I've caught you and Malfoy snogging each other TWICE! You've been cheating on me, havn't you?"

"I have _no _idea what the hell you are talking abo-"

"Admit it, Andrea! You know it. I might forgive you if you apologize."

"Apologize for what?" growled Andrea, "Apologize formy bitchy boyfriend's behaviour? No thanks! Cause you know what? You and me are not together anymore!"

"What!" Blaise dropped his wand and quickly bent down to retrieve it.

Andrea's eyes were watery as she cried out, "Everytime you have troubles, everytime I find you 'cheating' on me, I listen and I forgive you. But when you accuse me of doing something I didn't do, you never listen to what I have to say. YOU NEVER EVER EVER EVER LISTEN! And you know what? WE! ARE! OVER!" Tears streaming down her face, Andrea ran out of the boy's dormitory.

Blaise stood there, mouth agape. He looked to Draco and found him slightly smirking.

"It was you!" Blaise screeched.

Draco just smiled and replied calmly, "You never listen."

O . O . O . O . O

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to my reviewer! And I hope I get more reviewers! So thanks! Next view is Blaise's!

And I LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4: Blaise

O . O . O . O . O

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives at Hogwarts - Blaise

O . O . O . O . O

Blaise couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe how he had been tricked, humiliated, then dumped. How could this have happened? It was all that fucking Malfoy's fault. If it wasn't for him, he would still be happy in his peaceful world as Andrea's loyal and perfect boyfriend. But now because of Malfoy, he was single once again, without a girlfriendand companion. He burried his face into his hands, and tears fellswiftlyinto his hands. Andrea had never lied to him, so then why did he believe she would lie to him then? Perhaps it was because he felt that Andrea didn'twant him anymore, perhaps it was because he felt that Andrea didn't love him as much as he used to do. But whatever that reason was, it did not stop her from yelling at him, cursing at him,then breaking up with him.

Blaise sat up and wiped his tears away. He had to be a man, Hehad to show Malfoy that he was not a sissy. He would fight and he would prevail.

"Die, Malfoy! Die!" he yelled before stepping out of the Slytherin's portrait.

As he walked toward the Great Hall, he wondered how he could have mistaken the girl that made out with Malfoy for Andrea. Sure, the girl had _looked_ like his beloved Andrea, but didn't Andrea have grayer eyes and shorter hair than that mysterious girl? Yes, the fact that they were different people was finally clear to Blaise. Now for a plan to hurt Malfoy.

Malfoy may have thought that Blaise was his loyal servant, but that is untirely untrue. Malfoy may have also thought that one of Blaise's rules was to never ever ever harm Malfoy, but that was also untirely untrue. Blaise had just never found a reason to harm him, but now he had a reason - a really good reason. Blaise may have seemed like he worshipped Malfoy, but he really didn't. He just observed him and learned that if he wanted to survive he had better stay on Malfoy's good side.

AsBlaise stepped into the Great Hall, he skimmed the crowd. Malfoy had managed to squeeze in besides Andrea, with Vincent besides him and Gregory across from him. Just as he thought, Malfoy had a crush on Andrea. She, luckily, wasn't paying any attention to him whatsoever. Malfoy, on the other hand, was trying to catch her attention as they ate breakfast. That was when Blaise knew exactly how totake take revenge onMalfoy.

Malfoy hated being humiliated, Blaise knew this for a fact. Hanging out with Malfoy had payed off. If Blaise made Malfoy seem stupid infront of Andrea, then Malfoy would die of humiliation or at least turn as red as a ripe tomato.

Suddenly someone crashed into him- Ginny Weasley. She seemed upset and had puffy eyes.An idea hit him hard on the head. Ginny could help him humiliate Malfoy, she was famous for her Bat-Bogey Hex, right?

"Hey, Wea-Ginny. You look sad, are you okay?" he asked as kind as he could.

"What's it to you?" she muttered, half angry, half depressed.

"No, I'm serious," he sighed, "That retarded Malfoy set me up so that my girlfriend dumped me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No really, it's just that... I really want to get Malfoy back, but I... I Need your help," he sighed again.

"Oh really. What's in it for me?"

"Maybe I can help you with your problems," he offered.

"You,a Slytherin wants to help me,a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "And can you close your mouth? It's really embarressing."

"Fine, okay. Listen to this, but you'll probably think it's really stupid," she looked down at her shoes, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I think Harry wants to break up with me."

"What?"

"I don't know... We seem more distant than usual. I know it's coming. Sometimes, I feel as if I don't deserve him and I don't live up to him."

"Wow, a lot of people are breaking up these days," he commented.

"You're not helping! And we havn't broken up yet!"

"Okay, okay. I'll back off," and that's how Blaise bumped into Harry.

"Zabini, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Look, I just found out something... Harry. I heard that Malfoy tried to rape this girl," suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her, "you see that girl?"

"Yeah. Angelina Folson?"

"Yeah... Wait- what did you say?"

"Angelina Folson."

"You mean... OH-MY-GOD! That mean's that she's Andrea's sister!"

"Andrea?"

"My ex-girlfriend, Malfoy wants to date her so he set me up," he lowered his voice and beckoned Harry to come closer, "He cornered Angelina and started kissing her roughly on the mouth. Luckily, I came by and stopped him, but I thought she was Andrea. I thought Andrea was cheating on me, but it turned out I was wrong."

"Did Malfoy know?"

"Yeah, he set me up! You have to help me, Andrea won't let me anywhere near her."

"You said that he tried to rape Angelina."

"Yeah."

"All right, I'll do it!"

"Thanks, Harry! You are so much more better than Malfoy. Oh yeah, can you make it so that Andrea thinks Malfoy is stupid. It would be a great help."

Harry snorted and advanced toward the Slytherin's Table andwaved his want in a complex patternthat caused Malfoy to suddenly smash his face into his plate ofscrambled eggs. His hand flew backwards for balance and hit Andrea right across the face. She screamed and leaped up. Harry levitated the orange juice and poured it all over Malfoy's gelled hair. Onlookers doubled down with laughter. Malfoy sat up and tried to find his hidden attacker, and Andrea pointed at his face and clasped her hand to her mouth.

Malfoy was a hilarious sight to see, bits of eggs and bacons were stuck to his face, there was orange juice dripping down his forehead, and his face was a bright red. But that wasn't all, Harry levitated some mashed potatoes and dropped it on his head. The food formed the words "I RAPE" on his face. It was so visible, someone standing ten meters away could read it.

Malfoy opened his mouth as if to say something, but food fell into his mouth causing him to choke. By now, almost everyonein the Great Hallhad formed a large circle around him, watching the interesting specticle. Some girls gasped as they read his face. Malfoy's good reputation would be ruined forever.

A piercing high-pitched voice cut through the crowd, "That's right! He dates, then dumps! He seems, he shags, he shuns, he strikes!"

Blaise stood a good distance away andgrinned with satisfaction. He edged towards Harry and muttered a quick thank you and patted him on the shoulder before sprinted away to class.

Suddenly, life couldn't be sweeter.

Sugar is sweet.

And so is Andrea.

Andrea...

Blaise wondered if she was still watching Malfoy, but quickly dismissed the thought when he realized he would be late for potions.

O . O . O . O . O

Malfoy had gotten detention for being late to class, 20 minutes late. He had managed to clean up his clothes though, and it looked like he had scrubbed his bright red face, too.

Blaise had almost laughed his head off at Malfoy's expression when Professor Slughorn had yelled at him, but remembered that he might get detention, too. Professor Slughorn didn't look like he was in a good mood. He rarely gave out detentions. He seemed to be muttering something that sounded to Blaise like twins and squabble. And then to top it off, Harry Potter got detention with Malfoy.

Malfoy had caught Harry snickering at him, so later in class, he jinxed his cauldron. When Harry found out, he tried to hex Malfoy, but the spell hit Millicent instead. Professor Slughorn found out and became really angry, and Professor Slughorn is almost never angrywith Harry.

Blaise felt a pinge of guilt, it really wasn'tHarry's fault. He wished that the hex had hit Malfoy and Malfoy would die, or at least faint. At least,he didn't end up with detention. It would have been so awkward if he had landed himself in detention with Malfoy. They would probably have dueled, yelled, and landed themselves in another detention.

Oh well, life will still go on.

O . O . O . O . O

Thanks so much! I REALLY REALLY appreciate your reviews! And I _do_ read all of them except for Nancy's... JUST KIDDING!Each one of you reviews are really worth it so THANKS SO MUCH! Please please review again! I look forward to reading them. Oh yes, for those of you who would like to know who's POV is next... It's Andrea's! And hopefully you will see why! I was going to do Harry's, but I decided that I would have more to write if it was Andrea's.

Thanks to:

Lily in a Pond - I am _sure_ I spelled your pen name right. Thanks for your help! You were the one that encouraged me to start writing this story incase you didn't know... Thank you!

Heidi C. - Thank you for your support! Please tell me more on how I can improve, like how I can change the summary! That would be helpful, thank you!

xharryxpotterxisxlovex - Thank you for your review! I love your enthusiasm. I'll try to update more, and once school's out, I might be able to update three or four times _weekly_. YAY! Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5: Andrea

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J. K. Rowling

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives at Hogwarts - Andrea

O . O . O . O . O

Andrea hurried toward her next class, still laughing at Malfoy. He had looked _so _silly sitting there with food dripping down his head. He didn't even have a clue that "I RAPE" was written on his face. He was such a fool to think that he couldwin her heart by bragging about every little thing he had accomplished. She had almost lost her appetite hearing him drone on and one and on. Thank god Harry jinxed him.

Harry had arrived just in time, Andrea was just about to lose her temper. She wanted to get up and kick Malfoy hard where it hurt the most. She had seem Harry coming, she had seem him wave his wand. He must have been really smart to learn such a complicated spell.

"I thought it was awfully mean of you to do that to Draco," a voice not unlike her own startled Andrea.

"He deserved it! I can't believe you _still _like him. Even after he confessed that he rapes girls!" a raven-haired girl defended.

"He does _not_ rape girls! What _I_ can't believe is why someone would humiliate him like that. If I were him, I would have died."

Andrea turned around to find her sister and that friend of her's arguing.

"Malfoy had deserved every inch of that goop, if not more!" Andrea fired back.

"Who asked you, dear sister?" glared Angelina.

Andrea ignored the question. "Malfoy sucks and it's totally funny that you like him. He would never look at you," mocked Andrea.

"Oh yeah! We made out... Twice!" Angelina folded her arms and stood there smirking.

"Yeah, sure... How much did you pay him?"

"How- How- HOW DARE YOU!" Angelina flung out her arm, wand in hand and yelled out something inaudible. Andrea quickly blocked the spell with a shield and quickly sent a spell that made the victim grow hair uncontrollably on the face. Angelina barely dodged the spell and fired another spell and Andrea. Andrea ran ducked the right, hearing the whizz as the spell grazed her ear. She raised her wand and-

"STOP! STOP! How dare you! Dueling in the corridors, how despicable," a short, round figure came running toward them, "Ms. Folson and Ms. Folson, detention with me tonight, eight o'clock sharp! Don't do that ever again!"

"Sorry, Professor Slughorn. We'll be there," the twins chorused, but still managing to give each other the evil eye.

"Now head on to your class, or you'll be late!"

O . O . O . O . O

Andrea stood outside the classroom door. She would have to spend a _whole_ hour with her sister. She wondered what Professor Slughorn would make them do. Lines? Clean the classroom? Wash out his cauldrons? She swallowed and opened the door to find Malfoy sitting inside. She raised her eyebrow when he winked at her.

Professor Slughorn had put two tables together, with two chairs on one side and two chairs on the other.

Professor Slughorn seemed to have noticed that she had entered, "Ahhh, Andrea! I have decided in order for you guys to cease fighting, you will have to learn how to get along with each other. Learn how to appreciate one other. Harry and your sister should be joining shortly."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, Harry Potter," he smiled warmly, "Please sit down." Andrea walked toward the desk and took the seat diagonal from Malfoy. He seemed a little disappointed by her action, she noticed, but still smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, Andrea!"

"Hi," she replied dully.

The door flew open again and in walked Angelina. After Professor Slughorn told her what was happening, she made her way to the seat besides Malfoy. It was so typical of her, it was so obvious that she fancied Malfoy. Andrea and Angelina exchanged cold looks before quickly looking back at the door again.

The door opened again and in walked Harry Potter. Andrea couldn't help noticing how his cheeks were tinged with pink causing him to look cuter than usual, and how sexy his untidy hair looked. She sighed dreamily to herself and blushed deeply when he looked her way. He sat down besides her and smiled at her... Or was it her sister? Either way, she smiled back and turned her attention back to Professor Slughorn who was walking towards them.

"I just want you guys to get along with each other, so why don't you take this hour to get to know each other. Talk about anything, as long as you don't argue." He pointed at his desk, "I'll be back there if you need me."

Malfoy waited until Professor Slughorn was a good distance away, then he leaned forward and whispered, "Andrea, just so you know.. I do not rape girls!"

Harry leaned back on his chair and started laughing loudly. Andrea couldn't help but start laughing, too. She looked at Harry and noticed that he was even _more _ handsome when he laughed. His laugh was calming, it made her feel more comfortable.

"That explains why a guy would come to me and say" Harry glanced at Angelina, "that you tried to rape someone."

"Really?" asked Andrea, interested, "Did someone actually tell you that?"

"Yeah, actually, you're boyfriend-"

"Exboyfriend," interrupted Andrea.

"Sorry, your exboyfriend came to me today and told me that Malfoy tried to rape your... Ehh, someone," he looked down at the table.

Stifled

"I never raped anyone," protested Malfoy.

"Who did he rape," Andrea questioned, ignoring Malfoy's whines.

"Uhh... Well, I don't know if this is true, but Blaise told me that Malfoy tried to rape Angelina, but luckily Blaise stopped by."

"Malfoy never raped me," defended Angelina.

"We just made out, you should have seen her," Malfoy chuckled as if laughing at some private joke, "Angelina was _all_ over me!." Harry raised his eyebrow and frowned. Andrea found it amusing and stifled a laugh, but Angelina looked close to tears.

"You mean it was... Nothing?" she croaked.

"Well, it wasn't something," he replied coolly, "I was just in the mood and you just happened to be there." Angelina nearly burst into tears.

"How dare you!" Harry stood up, "How can you just go around kissing people, but never mean anything? You're so heartless! I don't even know why girls like you! YOU'RE JUST A FOWL JERK WITH NO FEELINGS!"

"HARRY! What's going on there?" Professor Slughorn trotted over, "We need to learn to accept who he is, Harry. I know he is a- I know he may be a fowl jerk, but you still have to control your emotions. I'm sorry, but this concludes that you all have to come here once a week. Monday, I think. Now, please try again. We need to become friends or at least stop being enemies. And no more arguing!"

Andrea smiled pleasantly at Harry, ignoring Malfoy's smirk for a moment before asking, "Malfoy, what's wrong with your face? It looks like you fell flat on your face and your face froze." Malfoy instantly stopped smirking. "Anyways, Harry. I heard you're team captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. You must be awfully good."

"Thanks," he replied, unsure what to say.

"What do you think of Slytherin?" asked Malfoy.

"What about Slytherin?" she answered. She turned back to Harry, "I hope you don't mind, but can you tell me about the time when you rescued the Sorcerer's Stone? I didn't go to Hogwarts then, and I'm really interested in the details."

"Oh, well... It's not much."

"Oh come on," Andrea insisted, "I'm sure it's quite interesting."

So Harry started telling Andrea his story. It was terrifically exciting, in Andrea's opinion. All the components that made a story good was in it. She sat there absorbed, listening to him, staring at him, and wondering how a man could be so perfect.

Draco seemed distracted, but when Angelina begged him to tell _her_ a story, he told her about the time when he won Quidditch. He tried to catch Andrea's attention, but it was no use. She had already fallen in love with Harry.

O . O . O . O . O

Thank you! You guys have been the best! And I really appreciate it. I'm thinking that I might do Ginny's POV next. Actually, it would be great if you guys voted for who_ you_ think would make a good POV. Here are the choices: Ginny, Harry, or some other character you like. Ooh! Like Belinda. So PLEASE REVIEW! Cause remember... I LOVE REVIEWS! Feel free to ask me any questions!

sweet cho14 - It's really cool that your name is Andrea. I hope you don't take any offense if Andrea (in my story) does something that you would never do because I don't want to hurt your feelings. Thanks for the review! It made me really happy that you like my story and I WILL try to update more often. :)

Heidi C. - Where should I start? You are an AWESOME reviewer and I can't thank you enough. I love reading your reviews because it helps me know how I should improve. Writing this story is a great learning experience for me and it helps when I am criticized. (Though I do love compliments) I changed the summary and I hope it's better! So thanks for being a great reviewer, and I LOVE reading your reviews. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6: Ginny

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, nor do own Harry Potter or anything she wrote.

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives at Hogwarts

Chapter 6 - Ginny

O . O . O . O . O

Ginny stood by herself on top of Gryffindor Tower; her arms resting on the wall, her hair flying with the wind. She felt three big fat teardrops fall down from her eyes and splash down her face as she stood all alone. She hadn't been realistic. She had known that Harry had grown old of her, and when she saw him look at Angelina the way he had once looked at her, she knew that he had fallen in love with another girl. She stared at the starless sky, trying to distract her mind from the troubles that were currently occupying it.

"Harry! Harry Potter!" she yelled out into the emptiness, "How could you do this to me! How!" She trembled, knowing that Harry would never answer.

Ginny wouldn't blame Angelina. She wouldn't blame anyone, but herself. As she thought about it, she slid slowly to the ground and buried her face into her hands and let the tears fall freely.

Ginny wondered where she could go. She couldn't stay here all night, it was too cold and if she stayed here too long, she would become sick, and she certainly did not want to be sick with a Quidditch match coming up. She couldn't go back to the Gryffindor Common Room and face Harry. She was sure that Harry and Angelina were a couple now. The only reason Harry would probably talk to her now was to dump her. He would probably try to make it sound nice by saying, "Ginny, I don't think we are going to work out. Maybe we don't belong together." And that would be the end of the famous couple- Harry and Ginny.

Ginny could go back to the Girl's Dormitory, but that would only mean facing Angelina. She was probably back from her detention with Harry. Ginny sighed, she didn't feel brave right now. It couldn't hurt to stay here longer, right?

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and wondered who it was. Was it another girl that was worried about being dumped or was it Harry coming to look for her? She half hoped it was Harry, yet her other half hoped it was anybody but Harry.

She closed her eyes, praying for the person to walk faster... Or was she praying for the person to walk slower? She didn't know what she was praying for, but she knew she was praying for something- a miracle. She was just so confused. She felt the sound draw nearer and nearer until she was sure the person, whoever it was, was standing right next to her. A soft hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up to find a pair of brown eyes staring worriedly at her.

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I was worried about you," she said slowly, "I haven't seen you much this week, and when I have... You looked terrible. You are rarely like this." She sat down besides Ginny, "Are you okay? I wouldn't want my friend to be sad." She paused, "Is this about Harry?"

Damn Hermione! thought Ginny. Hermione was too smart; she could figure out almost anything using only a few clues. However, Hermione was the one that had helped Ginny out several years back when Harry hadn't realized he loved her. Perhaps she could help again.

"Well," Ginny answered quietly, "To tell you the truth. I am a little worried about Harry. No, that's not it. I'm not worried about Harry. I'm worried about myself."

"Yourself," repeated Hermione as she processed this information, "yourself."

"Yes, I'm worried that..." Ginny sighed, "Actually, I'm sure that Harry doesn't like me anymore. I'm pretty sure he likes... Angelina."

"Angelina?" Hermione asked, surprised, "Didn't she graduate last year?"

"No, no," answered Ginny impatiently, "Angelina Foleson, there's another girl with the same name in my year."

"Oh," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I've... I've noticed how Harry stares at her. It's like he wants her to replace me, sit next to him instead of me, talk with him instead of me, do..."

"This girl, what is she like?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, I- I really don't know. I'm not one of her better friends, but I guess from anybody's point of view but mine, she's probably absolutely beautiful and smart and nice, perfect, wonder..." Ginny replied, starting to get worked up. Angelina had no right to come and steal Harry away.

"No, I mean what do you see in her?"

"Me?" Ginny slowly replied, "Well, I see a nice shy girl that seems friendly when her egoistic friend is not around," Ginny snorted with laughter.

"Egoistic friend?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, she thinks she's the best. Her name's Belinda."

"Oh! I just realized something," Hermione exclaimed rather suddenly, "Isn't there a girl name Andrea Foleson in Slytherin that's also in the sixth year?"

"I think so. She's in Slytherin's Quidditch Team. She's pretty good, and she's nothing like Angelina. They 're like opposites."

"So you're saying if they were to go to a Halloween party, Andrea would probably dress up like a sexy devil while Angelina would have dressed up like a Angel with only her hands and head showing, right?" asked Hermione, amused at the whole situation.

"What's a Halloween party and what does that have to do with devils and angels?"

"Never mind, but I'm right about the way they dress, right?"

"Definitely, Andrea is like this sexy devil, and Angelina is like an innocent angel. How do you know?"

"I've seen Andrea on the Quidditch field before, and a few times around the school. She's the girlfriend of Zabini, right? Figures."

"They broke up, but moving on. Then how did you know about Angelina. From what I know, you haven't even heard of her before I mentioned her."

"I made it out from your description of her, but that was just a guess."

"Oh, I get it... But what I don't understand, is why Harry would go for that type of girl. She's afraid of Quidditch for heaven's sake!"

"Maybe he really would like to go out with Andrea, but she's in Slytherin so instead he decides to go for her look-alike."

"They are twins, Hermione! I think I'm about to blow up with all this nonsense," Ginny laughed, but thinking, At least I'm not crying.

"Then maybe he thinks that Angelina is just like Andrea underneath all her make up."

"Ha! I don't think Angelina's even heard of make up!"

"Ginny," Hermione said warningly, she turned around to see a black figure turned toward them. A black figure standing on Slytherin Tower! "Ginny, look! There's someone looking at us." But the figure was already swiftly making his or her way back down back to the Slytherin common room.

"We'll solve this situation later, okay? I think we both need some sleep," Hermione studied Ginny for a minute, "and I'm sure that Angelina's already asleep."

Ginny gave Hermione a grateful smile as they hurried toward the girl's dormitory. "I don't know how I would ever survive without you, Hermione," Ginny said, hugging Hermione tightly before parting to their own dormitory.

As she stepped in a voice startled her, "Who is it? And why are you still awake. I was just about to fall asleep."

"Angelina?" Ginny gasped.

"Oh, it's you."

"How was your detention?" Ginny asked, trying to figure out if Harry had asked her out yet. He probably hadn't since she seemed so grouchy.

"It's a detention! What do you expect? Lights and fireworks?"

"No, of course not. I meant did anyone... Did anyone... Did something not happen even though you were expecting it?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I guess, well, I wasn't expecting it, I was just wishing for it to happen," she seemed dazed for a second before snapping back to life, "I don't even know why I'm telling you these things."

"Were you wishing that a someone would ask you out?" Ginny asked ignoring her rudeness.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure he's interested in my sister. I'm not that clueless," she glanced at Ginny rather rudely, "Why are you asking this?"

"Can you tell me who this somebody is?"

"I can't tell you, you'll get soo mad at me and you'll tell everyone!"

Ginny put this and that together. It all fit perfectly, just like a jigsaw puzzle. She must have this furious crush on Harry, but Harry really liked her sister. "Angelina, I must know, but... But.. Do you like Harry?"

"Harry! Harry! Why would you thin- why would I- Look, Ginny! I know he's your property and I would never go near him," Angelina gave another glare that sent chills down Ginny's back.

"Then why would I be mad at you?"

Angelina opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again. They stared at each other, not a sound passing between them before she finally replied, "Go to sleep, Ginny, but let me first tell you something. The reason why Harry is so over you is because you are such a brat."

"A brat?" Ginny asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Yes, you are always bragging about him, whining to him, doing everything possible that would make you seem like a... A whore! No one likes this new Ginny. Haven't you heard people talking about you. 'I feel so sorry for Harry, he has the worst girlfriend.' Seriously, Ginny! What happened to the old lovable Ginny? Well, she's gone! And Harry loves the old Ginny, not the new Ginny, so you better figure out how to fix the whole thing, before he ends it with you. Angelina finished talking, and lay back down and turned so her back faced Ginny.

O . O . O . O . O

Thank you for all your support! I had a fun time reading your reviews. Sorry, for the long wait. I was momentarily distracted by who knows what and thanks to you guys, I was able to come back. I have bad news. I may not be able to update anymore chapters in July becomes I'm going on vacation! So please don't expect any more chapters until August, but who knows... D By the way, I loved all your reviews and can't wait for more! By the way, it's Harry POV next! O.o Please, please review!

Thanks to:

Lily in a Pond - you are awesome and I miss you already! Well, thanks to your support cough cough And thanks for reminding me to write again!

sweet cho14 - Hey, thanks for your message. I started writing again!

And thanks to absolutelyjoyful! Keep up the good reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: Harry

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, I could have written a billion more chapters and have more free time over the summer, but I don't. So I'm not her nor do I own any of her writing. :)

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives at Hogwarts

Chapter 7 - Harry

O . O . O . O . O

Harry woke up; he was excited and ready for the day to begin. He hurried down to the Gryffindor Common Room after brushing his hair and checking to make he looked OK in the mirror. He didn't even bother to wake Ron up. All this was for one purpose only- to say "Hi" to Angelina.

Harry saw Angelina across the room and walked up to her as casually as he could even though his heart was pounding inside.

"Hi Angelina," he said, trying to shrug his shoulders as if he had nothing better to do than to say "Hi" to her.

"Hi," she looked at him with raised eyebrows before dragging her black haired friend away to the Fat Lady.

"That didn't go too well," he murmured to himself, "I wonder what's wrong with her?"

He went back up to the Boy's Dormitory to wake Ron up, to find Hermione sitting on Ron's bed. They were making out, and seemed totally engrossed with each other. Harry had to look away for a moment before he could find his voice.

"Ehhh... Ron? Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Ron and Hermione immediately jumped apart.

"Look, mate, can't you see that Hermione and I are... Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, rather disappointed that someone had to interrupt his romantic moment.

Frowning slightly, Hermione suddenly grabbed Ron by his collar and whispered something into his ear.

Harry strained to hear what she was saying, but could only make out "Ginny... Harry...love...tell you later..." He quickly changed this to "Ginny and Harry love each other. I'll tell you later," but realized this made little sense in this situation.

"Hermione, do you know where Ginny is?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. Today was growing weirder and weirder by the moment. First, Angelina avoided him. Next, Hermione said that Ginny and Harry were totally in love with each other... And then the fact that he couldn't find Ginny. That was probably the most surprising thing of all. Ginny had always stuck to him like glue. They rarely went to breakfast without each other. She usually was right next to him when he woke up, except for that day when he had woken up several hours early just to avoid her. It wasn't worth it, though, because Ginny had found him and scolded him. She claimed it was bad for his health if he slept less than eight hours. How typical of her.

Then a thought hit him- it had to be all Ginny's doing! Of course, why didn't he think of it earlier? Ginny must have threatened Angelina never to talk to him again which is why she didn't talk to him earlier in fear that she would be seen by Ginny. Ginny was a very scary person when she could be. Ginny must have spun another story to Hermione about how wonderful Harry and Ginny were doing or something like that. Of course, if Harry had known what Hermione had really whispered into Ron's ear, he would have been thinking in a whole different matter. For what Hermione had said was, "Ron! Ginny thinks that Harry has fallen in love with Angelina! I'll explain it to you later." So Harry, not knowing what was really happening and feeling no guilt, strolled down to the Great Hall, ready to scold Ginny for her reckless behavior.

He was greatly surprised to see Ginny talking to Collin rather animatedly. He snuck up behind them to listen in to their conversation and was surprised to hear them flirting.

"I guess I'd want to work in the magical industry. It's really cool how everything here works. I still haven't gotten used to how you can move something with just a wave of your wand and a few words," Collin was saying.

"You'd do wonderfully," Ginny had replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"You really think so?" Collin had replied hopefully.

"Of course, what makes you think you'd do a bad job? You look like a person that can achieve anything you put up to. I'm sure you'd do great," she patted his back softly.

"You'd do great, too! You can make anyone do anything with your charm and beauty."

Ginny blushed at his words and looked away to see Harry staring at her. Harry's mind was going fast. He hadn't seen Ginny like this to anyone but him. He felt anger seeping through his body. Jealousy. He could feel himself shaking slightly and put a hand on Ginny's chair to stop himself.

"Ginny. Collin," he said, nodding to both of them, "sorry to interrupt." He sat himself down next to Ginny and gave her a small smile. She returned his smile with a nod and turned back to talk with Collin.

This was even more strange of her, she usually returned his greeting with a hug and a kiss. Then she would say something along the lines of, "You look handsome today, Harry." Today, she didn't do anything... Nothing!

"You should eat something. We wouldn't want you to starve to death," Ginny said, waking Harry from his thinking, "Who else do we have that can play seeker as well as you?" She piled up some food onto his plate before saying she had finished breakfast and had to leave to. Ginny didn't even talk in that flirty voice she would have used with him yesterday! In fact, she had spoken in a more casual manner.

Harry ended up staring at his food, not knowing what to do. What could it be that had made everyone act so differently? He got up from his table to leave early for his next class. As he entered a crowded area he heard a deep voice whisper softly into his ear, "I would keep a tighter grip on her if I were you, Potter." Harry turned around sharply, but no one was there. He scanned the area. There were a few Slytherins, a bunch of giggly Gryffindors, and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but none of them looked as if they possessed the deep voice.

Harry scanned everyone again and was quite relieved to find a familiar face. He hurried down the corridor to catch up with Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Harry," she greeted, smiling at him.

"Where's Ron?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"Hermione, I need to know something. Ginny has been acting strangely around me. Did she mention anything to you?"

"Well... I don't know if she would want me to tell you, Harry. I'm sure she will tell you in her own good time," she gave a small smile, "I'm sure you have a lot on your mind anyways. This would probably just add to your pressure."

"Did she tell you something important?" he asked, desperately.

"She knows more than you think," Hermione said slowly, "I think that you should do what you think you need to do." Harry gave her a confused look, so Hermione continued, "You're giving her mixed impressions and she doesn't know what to think."

"Really?"

"Well, actually... Harry, don't tell her I told you this, but she knows you like Angelina," she lowered her voice, "She was crying yesterday. She was all by herself without anyone to help her, it was lucky I was looking for her. If you want to dump her, you should do it now. Don't let her hopes get too high. I'm pretty sure she has prepared herself for whatever you throw at her. If you don't do it now, Ginny will become vulnerable again and you will break her heart." Hermione looked at Harry for his reaction.

"I... I don't know..."

"I got it!" Hermione put on her smile of brilliance, "You should tell her that you guys need to be apart for a while or something. Break up for two weeks and if you both decide that you both missed each other, then you guys can get together again!"

"Brilliant, Hermione!"

"Which also means, you both are able to date someone else."

O . O . O . O . O

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, hoping that his voice would reach her. Ginny spun around and came over, "Ginny, Hermione came up with this idea that we should both take a break as a couple. We aren't getting along as well as before."

"You mean, like we aren't going to be in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?" she asked, her mind clearly going over these facts.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So that means you- I mean we both can date anyone else we want to right?"

"I think so," Harry answered, he was starting to question himself whether this had been a good idea to tell Ginny. He hoped she wouldn't start crying.

"That would be great!" Ginny said, enthusiastically.

"Really?" Harry asked, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Really! I think this would be good experience for both of us," she nudged Harry in the shoulder, "Look, Angelina! This is your chance; you can finally ask her out." She gave him a smile, and strolled away with her hands swinging softly by her side.

O . O . O . O . O

By the end of the day, Harry was in a very bad mood. He wore a dark frown and his eyes were tinted with anger. Not only had Angelina been avoiding him every time he came near her, but he had heard that Ginny had already been asked out by three other guys. Of course, it wasn't like he hadn't been asked out either. Bunches of giggly girls had came up to him, most of them too tongue tied to speak to him. A few of the braver girls did, but he turned them down, one by one. He hadn't realized that with Ginny by his side, none of these girls were brave enough to come near him. Ginny had increased his status, making him unavailable to those silly girls. If he wanted to get away from them, he had to choose a girlfriend quickly.

However, that wasn't what had really made Harry mad. The fact that Ginny had already chosen a boyfriend was quite frustrating. He wasn't Collin Creevey, nor was he Dean Thomas. He was Blaise Zabini.

O . O . O . O . O

This chapter is my gift to you guys! Next up is Angelina's POV next and I want to thank you all for your support. I know some of you may be wanting an Andrea's POV or Draco's POV because they are kind of "out" of the story right now, but don't worry, they will be coming in soon. (But not too soon) Please review because I love your reviews! Sorry that I couldn't thank each one of you, but I have to start packing and getting ready. I'm really sorry, but please review!

sweet cho14 - I know Ginny seems a little obsessive, but in the next chapter she's going to tell her friends why...


	8. Chapter 8: Angelina

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of his friends, enemies, or pets. They belong to the one and only... J.K. Rowling.

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives at Hogwarts

Chapter 8 - Angelina

O . O . O . O . O

"Angelina! Angeliiiiina!"

"What!" Angelina twisted her head around to see Belinda running toward her.

Belinda came to a stop in front of Angelina. She was slightly panting and there was loose hair coming out of her usually tight pony tail. She finally looked up and said, "Heaven help me, but you are not gonna believe this."

Angelina looked at Belinda intently, beckoning for her to continue.

"Ginny and Harry broke up," Belinda said as if this was the most surprising thing that could ever happen.

"You're joking," Angelina said in a horrified voice. She was worried that it was all her fault.

"No, I'm not."

"But-but... That's impossible!"

"It's possible now."

Angelina shook her head.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. In fact, it's not bad at all," Belinda gave Angelina a friendly punch on the shoulder before linking arms with her as they walked together toward the Gryffindor common room. "I've always wanted them to break up. Give Ginny what she deserves," Belinda continued.

"I dunno, I just feel like this is all my fault," Angelina murmured slowly.

Belinda made a face, "How is it your fault. It has nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah, but... I... I'm in this... I... I think I'm a major part of this breakup," Angelina confessed.

"What? Impossible. Explain," commanded Belinda.

"Well," Angelina started, but was interrupted by a nearby Slytherin.

"Ehmigod! I know, I know! Ginny is so greedy," the Slytherin was complaining loudly to her friend.

Angelina and Belinda turned slowly on their heels. What were these girls talking about?

"He was totally going to be my date," a brunette with pink streaks growled.

"Why does Ginny always have to go after the hot guys?"

"Not that Harry was hot," one of the girls sniffed.

Belinda and Angelina glanced at each other with their eyebrows raised. No, they weren't thinking "How can Harry not be hot?" Instead their minds were racing with thoughts like "How can Ginny be dating?"

"This is totally bogus!" Angelina muttered to herself, "Where am I? Is this a dream? How can Ginny be dating someone else other than Harry. Okay, that is not possible!"

Belinda stared at her, trying to catch her words, "Well, I did hear that Ginny was changing."

"Changing?"

"Like, changing back to her good old self?" Belinda gave Angelina an apologetic look.

"This world is going crazy!" She walked off to the common room leaving Belinda standing by herself wondering if Angelina had the fever.

O . O . O . O . O

Angelina ran up the stairs, two at a time as she headed toward the boy's dormitory. Collin had already informed her that he saw Ginny going up to the boy's dormitory with Hermione. Angelina quickened her pace, but quickly came to a halt when she realized something. What would she do if someone saw her? It's not like she visited guys in the boy's dormitory everyday like Hermione and Ginny.

"Inoccorus Simbolum," Angelina whispered, pointing her wand at her heart. She looked down at her feet to see if the charm had worked. It had. Angelina was invisible. She slowly walked up, trying not to make a sound when she bumped into something soft.

"Who's there," she heard a male voice whisper. It sounded like Harry. Of course, Harry was under his invisibility cloak, but why in the world was he hiding? Angelina quickly backed away from him, her heart thumping loudly. There is something going on up there that Harry is hiding from, Angelina thought, I have to find out what it is, but Harry is blocking the path. I'd go around him, but I can't see where he is! What should I do? What should I do? Angelina looked at the spot in front of her. Suddenly an idea formed in her head. She pointed her wand at the spot in front of her and thought, "Paritikles," then waved her wand around. Thick dust poured out of the air and landed everywhere. The dust landed all over Harry, giving a clear outline of him to anyone watching. He quickly shook off the dust, but Angelina had already seen him and was making her way to his dormitory.

"Why did you have to choose him of all people?" Ron Weasley yelled at Ginny just as Angelina entered the room. (The invisibility charm was still working for those of you who were wondering.)

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny glared at Ron.

"Ron, if Ginny thinks it's fine, she will be fine," Hermione added nervously.

But Ginny ignored her, "When are you going to stop controlling me? I can date who ever, when ever I want!"

"Well, at least explain why you broke up with Harry. You guys made a fine couple!" Ron protested.

"Well," Ginny faltered for a moment, "Harry never pays attention to me. I don't think he even realizes I exist."

"Of course he realizes you exist! How can you say that, Ginny?" Hermione interrupted.

"I guess that's why I started changing. I felt unimportant. Harry was so busy saving lives and destroying horcruxes that I felt so useless. I wanted to be known as someone important. I want to be helpful."

That's why Ginny was always bragging about Harry. It's all making sense, realized Angelina.

"And once I started, I couldn't stop. It just got worse and worse. Harry started ignoring me more and more and I knew it was all my fault. Everything was so confusing," Ginny continued.

Angelina looked back at the area where Harry was, she could only just imagine how this conversation was making him feel.

"Harry doesn't love me anymore, nor does he care for me. Why should I stick with someone who dislikes me, who doesn't want me to be around? I feel like I deserve someone that actually cares for me," Ginny crossed her arms and looked at Ron in the eye as if she was challenging him.

"What makes you think Zabini lo... likes you? For all you now, he might be trying to trick you or trying to get revenge on something you have done before."

Zabini? Blaise Zabini?

"Listen, Ron! You may be my brother, but that doesn't mean you can control me. Blaise treats me a million times better than you treat me! He listens to me- that's one thing that most boys don't know how to do. And he never argues with me either."

"You guys have only been a couple for about a minute," Ron coughed loudly.

Ginny frowned, "Just cause you think you know everything doesn't mean you do."

"Zabini is a girl!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"'He never argues with me?'" Ron mimicked in a high pitched voice, "What a sissy! He's probably bi! And since when have you started dating Slytherins?"

"Since Slytherins treat me better than my own dear brother!"

"Are you kidding?"

"And Blaise is not bisexual! He is as straight as anyone can be straight!" Ginny yelled, her eyes brimmed with tears. She stomped down the stairs angrily. Angelina quickly moved out her way as Ginny passed her.

She watched Ginny thoughtfully. Ginny had definitely changed back to her good old self, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for Harry. She wondered what Hermione and Ron would have said if they found out that Harry had been eavesdropping in their conversation.

Angelina heard another pair of footsteps fade away and realized that Harry was leaving. She swiftly followed him down. Harry went into the common room and with one graceful move, pulled off his invisibility cloak and folded it into a small bundle. He looked tired and miserable. He slouched into his chair and buried his face into his hands. He wasn't crying, probably just distraught.

Angelina tapped her head once with her wand and became visible again. Wondering what to do, she took a step toward Harry. Harry's head jerked up as he turned to see who it was. Not knowing what to do, she stared into his eyes. He didn't say anything, instead he just looked away. However, Angelina could still feel his piercing green eyes on her. She had never seen eyes like Harry's before. His eyes were full of meaning. She saw things she had never noticed before. There was hope, loss, sadness, anger, moments of pure joy and moments of pure terror.

He's experienced pain almost nobody else will ever experience in their life. Angelina felt a wave of melancholy wash over her as she studied Harry. Why have I never noticed this before? Is it because I was too biased? I feel so guilty.. I want to give him something... Something that will make him happy.

Not knowing what to do, she stepped toward him again. Her mind ran through all her thoughts and all her emotions until she realized what to do.

Harry still wasn't looking at her and Angelina was becoming apprehensive. Angelina took a deep breath before walking up to him. She took another breath before reaching out to Harry. She turned his head softly, so that he was looking at her. He didn't say anything, but he didn't look away. She kept his hand there, touching his cheek, afraid of what she was about to do, but that didn't stop her. She leaned forward until she was pressing her lips against him. A deep feeling of satisfaction came over her, but that wasn't all. A new feeling ran through her body, passion.

O . O . O . O . O

I want to thank all of you guys for being so patient with me because I know I haven't been the fastest person at updating. Oh yes, I know some of you aren't really happy with the couples right now, but don't worry, they may not stay that way if you if you catch my drift. hint hint I'd love to know your suggestions on how to improve the story or any ideas. I'd also love to answer any of your questions! So... Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9 : Andrea

Disclaimer: I would love to own Harry Potter, but sadly... I don't.

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives at Hogwarts

Chapter 9 - Andrea

O . O . O . O . O

Andrea was sitting in the common room, trying to finish her transfiguration homework when Terra, one of her closer friends in her clique burst through the portrait.

"Andrea, you will not believe what your slimy slug of a sister did to you," Terra said, stressing every word.

"Well, what did she do?"

"Remember how you had that talk with your sister about Harry and everything?"

"Yeah," Andrea nodded remembering the little "talk" she had with Angelina right after detention last Monday.

O . O . O . O . O

- Flashback -

O . O . O . O . O

"Angelina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Andrea said through her teeth.

"Sure, what?" Angelina growled.

"Privately," Andrea grabbed her sister by the arm and shoved her into an empty classroom before following her in and closing the door firmly. "I know we haven't been on the best terms, but I really need you to do something."

"What?"

"I want you to keep your grimy Gryffindor paws off Harry Potter because he is mine." Andrea folded her arms and stared at Angelina.

"Why in the world do you think I would want to date Harry? He is such a stuck-up jerk."

"Fine, but if you do," Andrea smirked, "Say good bye to Malfoy." With that, she turned around and walked out the door.

O . O . O . O . O

"Well, what are you going to do? Are you really going to date Draco because I thought we had an agreement," Terra pleaded.

"Hon, do you really think I want to date him? Terra, he's all yours."

"Thank you so much," Terra gave Andrea a hug, "Girl, you are the best!"

"I know," Andrea smirked. She knew that almost every girl in Slytherin would just die to be in her group of friends.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Terra slid into the chair facing Andrea.

"I don't know, but I will think of something during detention. There's nothing else to do there anyways."

"Well, I'm always here for you! And so are the rest of the clique. Did you tell them yet? About you and Harry?" Terra giggled excitedly. She loved knowing things before other people did.

"I don't know. Do you think that the others will... approve?" Andrea brushed her hair back.

"Of course they will!" Terra answered brightly, "But you can always confide anything with me. Promise!" They linked pinkies, "Is there anything I should know about, by the way."

"That's so you! Always wanting to know something more," Andrea scolded playfully.

Terra blushed as the portrait door opened again. They both turned to see who it was. Carrie and Lauren walked in and headed straight for Andrea and Terra when they saw them.

"Terra, what happened to you?" Carrie asked with fake concern.

"What's wrong with me?" Terra asked.

"Your face is as red as a tomato!" Lauren snickered.

"Anyways, we have some hottie news for you, Andrea!" Carrie bragged.

"Really? Concerning whom?" Andrea prayed it was something about Harry and Angelina breaking up.

"It's about Draco," Lauren replied in a sing-song voice.

"Really," Andrea feigned boredom. She pretended to study her shiny nails. Terra had painted them a deep magenta yesterday.

"Draco is looking for you," Carrie poked Andrea, "It's got to be something to be excited about. I mean he is like the hottest guy in school!"

Terra looked down at her feet.

Andrea considered saying something about how ugly and rude he was, but realized if she did, Terra would never forgive her. Because once Andrea set the standards, nobody dared to disobey them. If she said something mean about Malfoy, Terra wouldn't be able to date him and Andrea knew that was what Terra had dreamed of every since she had set eyes on him.

The portrait door opened again and this time Draco Malfoy stepped in. He looked around the common room before noticing Andrea. He took his time walking toward them. He didn't want Andrea to know how excited he was for their detention.

Terra's eyes lingered on him for a moment before staring back at her shoes. Carrie and Lauren started to whisper to each other excitedly. Andrea bit her lip and tried to focus on anything but Malfoy. Her breathing grew more rapid as she heard his footsteps come closer and closer. Stare at the fly. Focus, focus! She thought, but it was too late, he was standing right next to her. Andrea closed her eyes and tried to redeem her calmness and steadiness.

"Mmm.. Andrea?" a husky voice asked. Andrea pretended she didn't hear. A hand touched her shoulder and she finally looked up at the blonde Slytherin. She desperately wished that she was anywhere but here.

"Uh... I'm currently busy here," she said. She felt two pairs of eyes and three pairs of ears focused intently on her.

"You don't look very busy," he said softly.

She brushed his hand off, "Yeah, but I am."

"We have detention again. It's Monday," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I was just about to go."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like me to escort you."

Andrea coughed, "You? Escort me? No thanks."

"Well, if we don't go now, we're going to be late. We might as well as go together."

Andrea sighed and stood up, "Do any of you guys want to come along?"

Carrie and Lauren shook their head thinking that they were doing Andrea a big favor.

"Terra?"

"Uhh.," she muttered, but Carrie and Lauren quickly glared at her and shook their heads, miming for her to say no.

"Just go," Carrie said, standing up to give Andrea a little push toward the portrait.

"You don't want to be late, do you?" Lauren added, "Shoo!"

Andrea sighed again before following Malfoy toward the portrait.

They walked off together or rather Andrea was walking speedily in front, while Malfoy was trying to catch up. He reached out to grab her hand, but she held it out of his grasp.

"I'm guessing you don't like me much," Malfoy said, slightly panting from the fast pace.

"You guessed right."

"Well, I think you're pretty cool."

"That's nice," Andrea answered coldly.

"No, really!"

"I said, 'That's nice.'"

"Most people would swoon and give me a kiss."

Andrea stared blankly at the space in front of her.

"Or at least a hug."

"Look, I just really want to get to the classroom before anything happens," Andrea said.

After two more staircases and four corridors, they finally reached their designated room. Andrea pushed the door open and realized that her dreaded "anything" was already happening. Angelina and Harry were kissing each other passionately in the back of the room. Andrea would have grabbed Malfoy and started kissing him to make Angelina mad, but she knew that if she kissed Malfoy, she would never have a chance with Harry. She sighed, then cleared her throat.

The couple broke apart, and Andrea could tell by looking at Angelina that she had realized that she would probably never have a chance with Malfoy since he had seen her kissing with his worst enemy. This was going to be a looong detention.

O . O . O . O . O

I am back with more updates! I already have the next chapter written out, but if you want me to post it sooner please review. The more reviews, the sooner I will update! I promise!

The next chapter is Draco's POV and he is not very happy with the detention. Angelina is confused with her feelings, Harry is even more confused with Angelina's actions, and last but not least, Andrea has finally come up with a plan to put Angelina out of action! Muahahaha Please Review! I love reading your reviews, even with criticism because it helps authors write better, right? Plus, you don't have to write much. A sentence or two is great. (Of course the more you write the better)

Sweet cho13 - Whenever I read your reviews, it makes me want to write more and better. I love your reading them. You are a fantastic reviewer and keep it up. I'm glad you stumbled into my story. Thanks and keep it up with the awesome reviews. It's comforting to have readers like you out there! D

mista eko - Thanks for the review! I agree with you and I'll try to revise it when I have time, but as you can see, as the story continues, you learn more and more about the twins different characteristics. For instance, Andrea is a popular girl with many friends while Angelina is more of a quiet girl, but you probably already knew that. ) Thanks Again!


	10. Chapter 10: Draco

AN: I want to recommend a story written by my friend, Lily in a Pond. The story is called "Once upon a Hogwarts" and it's a DMHG story for those of you that like DMHG. It's written really well. Lots of romance and action! It's a must-read!

sweet cho14 - Thank you so much for your support. It's great to have people like you out there! BTW, I have glasses, too! D

O . O . O . O . O

Disclaimer: The only thing I own that has anything to do with Harry Potter is this fanfiction and all the mixed up characters that come along with it. (Except for Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ron...)

O . O . O . O . O

Tangled Lives at Hogwarts

Chapter 9 - Draco

O . O . O . O . O

Draco stepped into the classroom; he was surprised at Andrea's cold behavior. Whenever he usually saw her, she was this cheery, social girl. Andrea could have made a great impact on his social life. They would have been the Slytherin king and queen. He grinned at himself for no particular reason. Just because she rejected me... NO.. Just because she didn't exactly want to become friends right now, doesn't mean she hates me. I'm sure she has great reasons and she is probably playing hard-to-get. Yeah, that's probably it. Draco smirked at himself before following her to... Where was she going?

Andrea had interrupted the "happy" couple. Draco hurried toward them to hear what she was saying.

"Do you mind if I borrow my sister, Harry?" Andrea said, softly. Or was she saying it in a harsh voice? Draco couldn't tell, but looked to see how Harry was taking it.

"Umm... Sure," Harry answered, trying not to sound confused.

"Thanks," after giving Harry a sweet smile, Andrea quickly took Angelina's hand and pulled her outside.

Draco made movements to follow them, but was stopped by Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry spat, "I think they want to talk."

"I know that," Draco spat back. Who did Harry think he was? Of course, they were going to talk. Draco started walking toward Andrea and Angelina again, but Harry stopped him again.

"They want to talk, privately," Harry said, stressing the "privately."

Draco turned around to face Harry and gave him his best glare, "I know that. I was just going to..." The door opened and Professor Slughorn entered the room. "Eh, greet Professor Slughorn."

Draco saw Harry roll his eyes as he muttered, "What an idiot."

Draco turned around and within a second, had his wand out and was pointing it at Harry dangerously.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat, "Boys, I hope you aren't fighting again."

"No, or course not, I was just going to show Harry a new spell that I learned," Draco gave an innocent smile, "A spell that makes the victim wear a white lacey dress. I heard that Harry needed one." A deep growl emitted from Harry's throat, and Draco grinned at his success.

"So... Where are Andrea and Angelina?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"They were a here a few minutes ago. They left to have a private conversation," Harry said.

"Well, they better come back quick," Professor Slughorn looked at his watch, "Detention already started a while ago."

"Well, you just came. We've been here for a long time," Draco said, haughtily.

"Draco, I think that..." but Professor Slughorn never finished the sentence because Andrea and Angelina came in.

"Good timing," Draco smirked.

Andrea rolled her eyes, while Angelina blushed. Draco definitely liked Andrea more than Angelina. Angelina was such a goodie-goodie. He sighed. The only thing that was better about Angelina was that she actually like him. Last detention, she was drooling all over his clothes and her eyes were in the shape of hearts. It was a nightmare.

"Let's get started," Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together.

"'With what?" Draco asked, coldly.

"We are all going to play a get-to-know-each-other game."

"Professor, I already know Malfoy very well," said Harry.

"Yeah, Angelina's my sister!"

"Judging by how much you guys argue, you guys probably aren't very close," Professor Slughorn smiled, "Let me explain this game to you. Each of you are going to take a small dose of Veritserum to prevent you from lying."

"Lying?" Angelina replied, horrified. It was evident that the rest of the group was as horrified as well. "Why would we by lying?"

"Yes, well." Professor Slughorn paused, "Each one of you will ask a question. Let's say Draco goes first. He can ask any question he wants. I'll decide if it's appropriate or not. Then Draco will draw a piece of paper out of this box. The person with their name written on it will have to answer it. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their head sullenly.

He reached in to draw a piece of paper and read, "Draco Malfoy," he looked up, "You get to answer the first question."

Draco's face lit up. He could ask a question that would humiliate Potter in front of Andrea. Draco thought for a minute before saying loudly, "Are you a virgin?" He smirked at all the surprised faces around him. He could hear the gears in their heads whirling, thinking up good answers on how to answer without embarrassing themselves.

"Wait, wait," Professor Slughorn interrupted.

Oh, no... Is this question too unappropriate for Slughorn?

"You guys haven't had a dose of the veritserum, yet."

"Are you sure this is legal, Professor? I thought you weren't allowed to give us Veritserum," Angelina asked timidly.

"I asked Professor McGonagall. She allowed this because I am sure that this will improve your relationship." Professor Slughorn handed everyone a small cup and they all drank it. He even checked to make sure every drop was gone before taking back the tiny paper cups. Finally, he held the box with the names in front of Draco.

Draco stuck his hand and grabbed the first piece of paper he touched. He took it out slowly, hoping it had Harry's name on it, but once he read it, he realized he had gotten something much better.

"Read it," Angelina commanded breathlessly.

"Andrea," his smirk grew wider, "Are you a virgin?"

Andrea's cheeks grew paler and her lips formed the word, "Maybe."

"What?" Draco coughed.

"Give a more precise answer, dear," Professor Slughorn patted Andrea's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear which made her cough.

"I didn't need to know that, Professor," she said.

"Andrea... Are you a virgin or not?" Draco was growing impatient.

"Eh..."

"Quit stalling!"

Everyone in the room was staring intently at Andrea.

"Eh, no?" she said, barely audible.

"Who'd you do it with?" Draco asked eagerly.

Andrea, being under the influence of veritserum was forced to answer, but she covered her mouth, muffling her voice.

Damnit! I was this close to finding out if Blaise did it with her or not.

"Okay... Andrea, you're next! Ask a question."

"Erm... Name one thing you would love to do right this moment."

Professor Slughorn held the box in front of Andrea. She reached in and took out a paper.

"Eh... Draco," she said, regretting asking the stupid question in the first place.

Draco considered saying "fuck you" but decided it was too dangerous with a teacher standing right next to him. Instead, he gave his famous smirk and said, "Right now, I'd love to make out with you." He licked his lips to make a greater effect.

"Geez, why does everything you say have to be so... Gross..."

"How is it gross?"

"Nevermind."

"Angelina, your turn."

"What is the one thing you regret about your life most?" She reached in the box and took out a piece of paper and frowned as she read, "Draco."

Andrea hit her forehead with her hand, "Why is it always you?"

Encouraged by Andrea's anger, Draco decided to continue his "grossness." Most girls would have already swooned by now. I guess I'll just have to push her a little more

"Hmm." He smirked and looked at Andrea who had her head down, "I regret that Andrea isn't my girlfriend."

"Are you serious?" Angelina asked, her eyes widen with fear.

"No, of course not! The one thing I regret is that I wasn't the one that took Andrea's virginity." Harry's eyes popped out.

"You did not... You... You are such a cocky bastard!" Andrea screamed

Draco felt three fists colliding into his face.

"I can't believe you Malfoy, you are such a rotten... ugly... fucking... damn..." Andrea was yelling, but her screeching was soon drowned out by Angelina's and Harry's yelling.

"How can you do that to my sister. That is so wrong! Don't you have any brains?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid."

"STOP!" Professor Slughorn yelled, "Draco, that wasn't the most appropriate answer. You were being very... wrong. I'll have to take ten points from Slytherin. And the rest of you shouldn't have punched him. I'll have to take ten points from each of you, too."

"But," Harry started, "It really wasn't our fault."

"That's right I suppose," Professor Slughorn smiled at his star pupil, "I'll give twenty points back to Gryffindor and ten points back to Slytherin. Oh, and Harry, it's your turn."

"My turn?" Harry asked, evidently confused.

"To ask a question," Professor Slughorn answered.

"We are still playing this? After what has just happened?" Andrea asked bewildered.

"Harry's question will be the last one. That way everyone will get a turn to ask a question. Besides, I'm sure Harry's question will be quite the appropriate."

"Okay... So what's your favorite color?" Harry said, startling everyone. He took a piece of paper out of the box and read, "Angelina."

"Grey."

"Okay... So now what? I really think we should stop playing this game."

Andrea and Angelina nodded their head. Draco just stared at the floor.

"Actually, I was planning on playing this game for the rest of the hour. There are still 46 more minutes."

"Can't you just let us out early?" Andrea begged.

"No, you guys need to learn to get along with each other. Why don't I ask the questions. Do you like owls or cats?" And so for the rest of the hours, Professor Slughorn has them answer the most stupid, pointless, and boring questions such as "Do you like chicken or pork?" "Favorite teacher?" They all had to answer "You, of course!" which was really quite pointless, but they didn't get into anymore fights.

After a very looong hour, they students piled out. The four of them stood looking at each other.

"Well," stated Harry, "I learned a lot today. We all favor green more than yellow." (No offense to those who like yellow more than green, but I thought these character's would probably like green more than yellow)

"Snakes more than slugs"

"Wizards over muggles."

"Brooms over books," ended Andrea.

They all stared at each other not knowing what to say next.

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye"

O . O . O .O . O

The next point of view is Terra. Andrea's evil plan to win Harry over is revealed in the next chapter! Please review! It doesn't have to be long. Thank you to the people that have reviewed!


	11. Chapter 11 : Terra

A/N : Only one person reviewed! That's very disappointing, you guys! glares at readers expect for sweet cho14 Just type in a few words, I promise it won't take a long time. For the people that are reading this because they are bored, writing a long review would help you occupy yourself.

O . O . O . O . O

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, if I did... More people would be reviewing!

O . O . O . O . O

Terra sat in the common room waiting impatiently for Andrea to return and tell her everything that happened. She played with a string of her golden hair, wrapping it around her finger, twisting it every which way out of boredom. Every few seconds, she would look up at the clock that was towering over the fireplace.

"She should be here any second," Terra mumbled to herself, before yawning. She glanced around, she was the only person left in the common room.

At that second, Andrea came bursting in. She ran over to Terra and quickly pulled her over to the girl's dormitory. The door opened again, this time a sweaty Malfoy burst in. Andrea smirked and stuck her tongue out at him, before grabbing Terra and pulling her farther up the stairs. Terra thought this was all very childish, but didn't say anything about it.

They both stood there in the middle of the stairs until Andrea started going back down. Terra stayed at her heels. They settled in to two green chairs.

"Well, what happened," Terra asked, nervously, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh god," she sighed and shook her head at the thought. Terra was dying to know what happened. Did something happen with her and Draco?

"Did Draco ki... Erm... I meant... Just tell me what happened!"

"Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"From the very beginning."

"Okay, so I opened the door and Angelina was like... trying to eat Harry."

"What door?" asked Terra, totally confused.

Andrea rolled her eyes as if this question was the stupidest question that anyone had every asked her. "The door to detention, duh."

"Oh... That bitch."

"That's right. Anyways, so I grabbed Angelina and pulled her out to talk to her."

"Yeah, give her the warning."

"Yep, so I scolded her and told her that if she didn't break up with Harry right that second, I would be all over Malfoy."

"What did she say?" Terra asked, her eyes wide open.

Andrea sighed, "Well, she was like, 'Whatever, I don't care about him anymore!'"

Terra's jaw dropped, "You're not serious!"

"That's what she said."

"Do you- do you think she meant it?"

"I have no idea, but I already have a plan on how to get Harry to like me," Andrea grinned, flashing her teeth.

"Wait, first finish the story."

"Oh yeah, it was a nightmare," Andrea gritted her teeth at the memory, "Well, we went back to the classroom and Professor Slughorn was already there."

"Did he scold you?"

"No, I wish he did. I mean, I would rather listen to him scream his head off then..."

"Professor Slughorn doesn't scream his head off. In fact, I've never heard him scream."

"That's not my point. My point is that he made this game that totally humiliated me in front of Harry."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"Pft, whatever. How does this game work?"

"Well, basically a person asks a question and another person has to ask it."

"I bet Draco asked you an embarrassing question," Terra teased. The thought of Draco asking funny questions and Andrea answering them struck Terra as a funny idea.

"That's not even half of it! He asked me if I was a virgin and that's not all!"

"But couldn't you have lied?"

"The teacher made us all have a dose of veritserum."

"Oh..."

"And then I asked what your ambition is and did you know what that retarded ferret-head say?"

"No, I wasn't there remember?"

Andrea ignored the second half and continued, "He said, ' My dream is to become Andrea's girlfriend." (A/N: I know, it isn't exactly like chapter 10, but this is how Andrea is telling the story and she probably didn't remember everything exactly as how it went... Right?)

"No way!"

"And then Angelina asked what we regretted most about life and Malfoy had to answer that question... You know what he said! YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID!"

Terra tugged at Andrea's sleeve, "You are going to wake up the whole house! Relax."

Andrea's face was flushed as she sat back down.

"So, what did he say?"

"He said that he was sorry he wasn't the one that took my virginity! Can you believe that!"

"What did Harry say?"

At this, Andrea slightly blushed, "Well he punched Malfoy and yelled at him."

"Awww."

Andrea frowned, "But then, all three of us punched him at the same time and all three of us yelled at him."

"But still... You have a chance with Harry. Anyways, what happened next?"

"Well, Professor Slughorn took over and started asking the most pointless questions like 'Do you like dogs or cats more?"

Terra nodded her head, "You said cats, right?"

"Yep."

"Cause you're a sexy kitten," Terra laughed, poking Andrea in the arm.

Andrea laughed, "Harry liked dogs more."

"What about your sister?"

"She just said whatever Harry said."

"What makes you say that?"

"When Professor Slughorn asked whether we liked brooms or books more, Angelina said she liked brooms more. Everyone knows that Angelina is a bookworm and is terrified of brooms." ( BTW, I have nothing against people that like books more than brooms. Book are cool!)

"What a loser," Terra snorted.

"Yeah, I know. There's really nothing else to report expect during the boredom, I came up with an awesome plan," Andrea repeated, hinting Terra to ask what the plan was.

"Wha-" Terra started, but Andrea put her hand over Terra's mouth. Terra looked around and listened, there was a group of girls whispering.

"When can we come out?" a girly voice whispered. Terra and Andrea turned their chairs to face the girl's dormitory.

"I'll tell you when," a voice whispered back.

Terra and Andrea looked at each other and sighed, "Carrie and Lauren."

"You can come out now," Andrea said, sarcastically.

Six girls came stumbling out. Millicent and Pansy waltzed out together, both trying to reach Andrea before the other. Next came Carrie and Lauren, whispering to each other and both giving worried glances at Andrea. Then came the two fifth years, Elizabeth and Caitlyn. They had became friends with them about a year ago.

"I can't believe how you kept this secret from us for so long, Andrea," Lauren whined.

"Yeah, I know! I mean we are your posse," Pansy gave Andrea a hug.

"Yeah, so?" Carrie asked, disgusted. It was well-known that she didn't like Pansy and Millicent, "I mean, Lauren and I, we are Andrea's best best best best buddies."

Millicent coughed while Pansy ignored Carrie, "I'm so glad you're not into Draco, cause you know.."

"He's your territory," the rest of the group chorused.

"Yes, that's right," Pansy gave a "sexy" smile. However, Terra thought is was repulsive.

"So what's your plan?" Caitlyn chirped.

"Well, I was thinking that during Christmas break, when Angelina goes on vacation, I can pretend to be her and break up with Harry."

"Or you can act totally eew," Elizabeth giggled.

"Eew? What the hell is that?" Lauren snorted.

"She meant gross. Duh, everyone knows that," Caitlyn replied, glaring at Lauren.

"Girls, keep on topic."

"Wait, isn't it like... the middle of September? December is like four months away. By then, Angelina and Harry could be as tight as... tight tights," Lauren complained.

Pansy snorted, "First of all, December is like five months away." At this everyone coughed at Pansy's smartness. "And second of all, what are so bad about tight tights? I mean, I like them."

"She didn't mean it as... Ugh, nevermind."

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't understand," Carrie flashed her teeth in a superior grin.

"What about this?" Caitlyn suggested, "Why don't you warm up to the mudblood and her blood traitor boyfriend. Then tell them how you feel!"

"That's perfect," Elizabeth gave Caitlyn a grin, "You are such a genius!"

The rest of the posse looked at each other then glared at the two youngest members.

"Eeew! Ew, ew, EW!" Pansy shrieked, "That's just sooo wrong!"

"Umm.. Pansy, what are you thinking?" Carrie asked, her forehead wrinkled.

"You're suggesting that Andrea warm up to a mudblood. EEW!"

"Umm. 'Warm up" means, become friends. Not whatever you're thinking."

"Girls, I got a better plan," Andrea beckoned them with a finger and they all leaned forward, forming a tight circle. "How about this? You guys talk about how in love I am with Harry near Ron and Hermione. And then, they'll tell Harry and."

"He's gonna fall in love with you, you'll marry and have ten kids," Pansy clasped her fingers excitedly, "Genius!"

Andrea frowned, "Where did the "marry and have ten kids" come from?"

"I know exactly how we should do this," Carrie grinned. Terra smiled, she knew this was Carrie's and Lauren's expertise.

"When should we do this?"

"Find Ron and Hermione alone, and station yourselves nearby and start gossiping."

"Let's do it!" They all high fived each other and went back up to the girl's dormitory.

O . O . O . O . O

Next POV is Ginny. Don't forget to review!


	12. Author's Note

Okay, I'm really sorry about not updating in a looooong time. I'm thinking about redoing the whole thing, but if I do continue it, I would love your opinions on what couples there should be. Here are the candidates : Ginny, Blaise, Andrea, Angelina, Harry, and Malfoy

So please, please, please tell me which characters you want paired up because I really have no clue.

Once I get 5 people's opinion's, I'll start working on the next chapter. Thank you!


End file.
